Exarch of Thracia
The Exarch of Thracia is the representative of the Ruthene Basileus in the Grand Principate of Thracia, is considered the de facto head of government in the according to the Imperial law, which provides that a Exarch appointed by the Basileus of their representation of the imperial family in the imperial principate. As such, the Exarch have functions of the responsibility of the management of imperial rule and is the representative of the basileus in the principate. Since 3230 Thracia has representation in the States General in Auronopolis. The residence of the Exarch is the former Royal Palace of the Kingdom of Mauria, the Girgenti Palace, located in the city of Neapolis The Exarch has a ceremonial role: attend services and commemorations, and generally provide encouragement to individuals and groups who are contributing to their communities. When travelling abroad, the Exarch is seen as the representative of Thracia, and of the Basileus, so is treated as though a head of government in a principate. The Exarch is supported by a staff headed by the Official Secretary to the Exarchate. the current exarch of Thracia is His Excellency General the Honourable Justin Degabriele, who has served since 28 March 3261 History The charge of the Exarch was created by the first Basileus Konstantinos I after the annexion of Mauria to the imperial territory, renaming the state as Thracia and elevating the territory as a Grand Principate, the territory was secured by the imperial government and create the title of "Exarchos" or Exarch, who inherited the role of the Prime Minister of Mauria in executive and administrative powers. Konstantinos I considered the Exarch as their imperial representative in Thracia, appointing Manuel Bragationi to the first Exarch of Thracia. Styles and Titles The Exarch have during their tenure the style His/Her Excellency the Honourable and their spouses have the style His/Her Excellency. Since May 3258, the style used by a former Exarch is the Honourable; it was at the same time retrospectively granted for life to all previous holders of the office. Role The role of the Exarch of Thracia is the representation of the imperial interests of Ruthenia in all the Grand Principate, ruling as the de facto head of government of Thracia and ensures the imperial rule of law of the empire in the Grand Principate. Also represents the imperial government in legislative, executive and judicial issues, he is also charge of the regional administration of the Principate, but ensures the economic and political interests of the region in the empire, these responsibilities include appointing ambassadors, ministers, judges and the appointment of a High Commisioner, giving Assent to local and regional legislation, issuing writs for elections, and bestowing honours. may appoint local councilors for better management, as well form their own committee and advise on the appointment of Eparches and Domestikos inside Thracia. The Exarch has a ceremonial role: attend services and commemorations, and generally provide encouragement to individuals and groups who are contributing to their communities. When travelling abroad, the Exarch is seen as the representative of Thracia, and of the Basileus, so is treated as though a head of government in a principate. The Exarch is supported by a staff headed by the Official Secretary to the Exarchate. Transportation The Exarch travels in a Rolls-Royce Phantom VI limousine for ceremonial occasions, such as the State Opening of Parliament. They more commonly use Ruthene-built luxury cars when on official business. The official cars of the Exarch fly the Flag of the Imperial family and the coat of arms of the Exarchte. When the Basileus is in Thracia, the Basileus personal Flag is flown on the car in which he is travelling. List of Exarchs in Thracia See also * Exarchate of Ruthenia * Government of Ruthenia Category:Ruthenia